


Love and Ice

by Jimothy_Kirigiri



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cute, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Happy times, Ice Skating, Ice-Skating, Mystery Blades, Other, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, prompt, romantic feelings, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimothy_Kirigiri/pseuds/Jimothy_Kirigiri
Summary: Rantaro is preparing for his first date with Maki. Will it go well?ahjshfahjsjsdgkkhjdshkjsg if you like rarepairs, please read!!! its rantaro x maki and they cute
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Harukawa Maki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Love and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! this was written for DRCP server for the group that was talking about mystery blades!!!(the shio name btw) i hope this fills you with happiness!! this is an underrated rarepair so yknow ofc i must write  
> no beta because i just wrote it fast but yknow
> 
> enjoy!!

Rantaro stared at himself in the mirror.

“Yeah, no, I can’t do this.” He spoke, running a hand through his green locks. Kaede lightly whacked his chest and he gave a weak, strained chuckle.

“You’ll be fine, ‘Taro! Come on!” The pianist said. Rantaro chewed on the inside of his lip. He had a date set up with the prettiest girl in class. Maki Harukawa.

He had had a crush on her for a while now, captivated by her crimson eyes and adorable personality. He savoured the moments when he was able to see her soft side. Her agreeing to doing out with him on a date had made his heart soar through the sky, but now he was extremely nervous. 

What if he wasn’t good enough? What if she didn’t enjoy it? What if-

Kaede bonked him on the head with a magazine. Rantaro blinked and looked back at her, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Ow?”

“You’re overthinking again! Come on, you’ll do great! She really likes you, y’know?” Kaede said to him encouragingly. Rantaro took a few deep breaths. He could do this. He slowly nodded. 

“Right. Let’s go.” Rantaro said, fiddling with his jewelry. He was wearing a bit more formal clothes than his usual t-shirt(Kaede helped pick it out after he begged her for dating advice). 

Rantaro left his room, noticing all his sisters’ eyes peering at him through all of their doors. When he walked into the hallway, they burst out. “Good luck on your date big bro!!” They called at him in unison. Rantaro chuckled, his nerves igniting further.

“Thanks, guys..” He said with an anxious smile. Kaede pushed him forward lightly, prompting him to move. Rantaro left, debating whether or not to abandon this date, but knew that he’d probably get a scolding from Kaede, Kaito and Tenko. 

Heading to his car, Kaede waved at him from the door. She would be staying behind and babysitting his sisters. “Good luck!!” She said. “You’ll do great!”

“Mhm..” Rantaro sighed as he started his car. It was quite expensive, due to the Amami’s family’s finances. He drove off, towards Maki’s house, where he would be picking her up for their date. Since it was winter, he had decided to take her ice skating. 

Rantaro really hoped she would enjoy this surprise. After pulling up to her house, he looked out the window. Maki and Kaito were at the front door, with Kaito telling something to Maki. The astronaut spotted Amami and gave a wave. Maki looked over and-

Wow. 

Rantaro’s heart skipped a beat. Maki looked incredible. A red winter dress with snow boots, stocking, mittens and a beanie on her head. She also had a dark coat on her arms so she wouldn’t get cold.

Rantaro suspected he looked similar to the Pikachu meme, cheeks burning red and mouth agape. Maki hurried to the car and got inside the passenger seat. Rantaro was still blushing and did his best to take his eyes off of her. 

“You look amazing..” Rantaro said, voice a little breathless. Maki stared at him, face heating up. “D-do you wanna die-?” She muttered out. In all honesty, Maki’s heart was pounding. Rantaro looked so handsome and almost adorable with the way he looked at her. When he had first asked her out, Maki couldn’t believe it and had to take some time to answer.

Rantaro Amami, the prettiest boy in the entire class… Wanted to take her out on a date? It was like a dream come true. 

“But you look nice too..” Maki barely whispered and Rantaro had to strain to hear it. Both of them were flustered messes, so Rantaro cleared his throat. “We’re, uh, gonna go ice-skating. If that’s okay?” 

Maki blinked, before nodding. She hadn’t actually been ice skating before, but… Things would turn out alright. Rantaro softly smiled at her and reminded her to put her seatbelt on, before driving. His caring nature always made Maki feel warm and safe, a feeling unlike one she had ever felt in her entire life. 

He was just so kind, cute and sweet. Maki turned away, puffing her cheeks out slightly as she stared out one of the windows, snow beginning to fall outside. She ran her hands through one of her long pigtails. Rantaro caught a glimpse of her through the reflection of the window and smiled.

The adventurer focused on driving them to the park. One of the lakes had been frozen over, so some people had shown up with ice skating boots and other things so people could skate. It was late afternoon, so there probably wouldn’t be as many people, which was perfect for the both of them. 

When they arrived, Rantaro looked at Maki and smiled again, shutting his eyes. Maki stared at his long lashes flutter, and before she knew it, he was getting out of the car, going around and opening the door for her politely. He was such a gentleman. Maki didn’t meet his eye, muttering, “I-I can do it myself, you know..?”

“Right, haha, of course.” Rantaro chuckled softly. “Just wanted to be nice.” 

Maki scoffed and fiddled with her beanie, tugging it further over her face to try and hide her blush.

Rantaro shut the door after she got out, holding out his hand to her. Maki hesitantly put her hand in his, feeling the cold rings a contrast to his warm skin. “I-idiot- You’re gonna get your hands cold if you don’t have gloves- Here-” She reached into her purse. Rantaro was surprised he didn’t notice it earlier, instantly curious about what was in it. But he didn't say anything as she took out a pair of white mittens, holding onto his hand and putting the gloves on for him.

Rantaro was so surprised that he didn’t stop her. Maki noticed the intricate patterns painted on his nails and vaguely wondered if he could do that to her, before shutting that thought down. He would never want to, plus her nails were most likely too short. 

Rantaro looked up to meet her eyes again, and Maki tore her gaze away from a split second. Something white flitted across her vision and she blinked in surprise. A snowflake had landed on her nose. Rantaro reached up without thinking and gently sweeped it off. He pulled his hand back quickly and looked away. “Ah, sorry about that-” He was so used to doing such things to his younger sisters, some of the habits made its way unconsciously into his everyday life.

“It’s fine-!” Maki said hurriedly, facing away. Rantaro took her hand again, before both of them walked, hand in hand, to get their skates. 

Rantaro paid for it all, like a gentleman. Maki felt her heart beat faster as he talked with ease to the person selling. She looked at his side profile. His nose and cheeks were a little red, she judged from the cold. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at her and smiled. “What’s your shoe size?”

“U-uhm-” She told him, casting her gaze away. Focusing on those who were already skating, she wondered if she should tell Rantaro that she hasn’t gone on an ice rink before. 

Rantaro got their boots and took Maki to a bench, putting on his own skates, before a thought crossed his mind. Did she even know how to skate?

“Hey, Maki, do you know how to skate?” He voiced his thoughts. Maki looked away, trying to focus on his boots. Ah.

“No..” She mumbled quietly. Rantaro felt stupid for not taking that into account. 

“Don’t worry, just trust me. I can show you how.” He said. He’s taught his sisters how to ice skate before, so it wouldn’t be too difficult. The almost childish wonder in Maki’s eyes sparked up. Rantaro chuckled and crouched onto the ground to tie up her boots for her, meeting her eyes through his hair. Maki stared at the way his green bangs fell in front of his face. He was so attractive and pretty and just so kind. 

It was amazing that he confessed to liking her. 

Rantaro stood up, holding out his hand. Maki took it, more firmly this time. Rantaro helped pull her up and almost immediately Maki lost her balance, tilting forward into his head. Rantaro caught her. 

“Woah there-” Rantaro seemed so relaxed. Maki’s face flushed in embarrassment. He helped correct her. “Easy. I know it's hard to keep your balance.” His carefree voice said to her soothingly. Maki huffed as she stood up, mist from the cold puffing out where the heat left her mouth. Rantaro smiled, lips twitching up in amusement with how cute she was. Leading her to the edge of the rink, he slipped on, holding the edge. 

“Just take slow steps. It’s slippery out here.”

“I know that..” She mumbled with a roll of her eyes, but did enjoy how caring he was. She stepped onto the rink, still holding tightly onto his hand. 

“Keep a hold of the wall until you think that you can skate properly.” He told her and she did so. Rantaro stayed close, just in case he needed to catch her. His protective presence made her feel safe. Other people skated past. Rantaro could just go and skate on his own, but he stayed with her out of his own free will. 

Rantaro watched her with tender emerald eyes, pride clear on his face as Maki got more confident and in more control of her movements. 

“You’re doing great.” He said, giving her positive affirmations. When maki was sure that she had control over the skates, she took one hand off the wall. Amazingly, she didn’t instantly fall. Rantaro’s cold breath tickled her ear and Maki suddenly realised how close he was. 

“I can do it.” Maki told him, narrowing her eyes a bit. Rantaro held his hands up, laughing. “Got it, sorry.” He smiled kindly at her, skating backwards. Maki took a moment to watch him. He skated around her, going backwards, in a circle, skidding to a stop by her. Rantaro was definitely not using this chance to show off and try his best to impress Maki.

Maki took a deep breath, pushing off from the wall. Rantaro watched as she skated towards him…

And then curved a bit and moved past him. Rantaro followed after her with ease as she managed to get the hang of it. Maki watched as Rantaro shuffled back on the ice rink. He looked absolutely breathtaking, snowflakes cascading across his face. If Maki looked closely, she could see the freckles that scattered his cheeks with the bridge of his nose.

Gaining confidence, she pushed off. Rantaro looked at her, and caught her in his arms. She had been going a bit too fast and he managed to stabilize them before they collapsed in a heap. Maki gripped his arms, cheeks flushed with red. Both of their hearts were pounding from the close proximity. Rantaro’s lips were slightly parted, cold breath chilling both of them. 

Rantaro wanted to kiss her. Maki looked ethereal, reminding him of an adorable angel. The sun was setting as Maki surged forward, her lips connecting with his. 

Rantaro kissed her back, one hand going up to rest on her cheek. 

After a moment, they parted. Maki’s eyes were squeezed shut. “Wow…” Rantaro murmured and she peered open one eye. 

“What..?” Maki asked quietly. It was the first time she had kissed someone and she didn’t know if it was good. Had she messed up somehow? But… the expression of pure adoration on his face had to mean she didn’t, right?

Rantaro chuckled softly. “You’re amazing.” He murmured, voice quiet and soft as he ran his thumb over her cheekbone. 

“D-do you wanna die-!?” She exclaimed, growing flustered.

Rantaro opened his mouth, seemingly to reply, before;

“Woah-!” 

“Nee-hee-heee~!! You should watch where you go, Amami-chan?”

THUMP!

Both Maki and Rantaro had fallen, slipping on the ice when a familiar purple gremlin had pushed Maki into him. Rantaro rested on his elbows, Maki’s hands on either side of his head.

Both of their faces were crimson red with blush. Rantaro cleared his throat, taking a breath to collect himself. Maki tried to get up, but slipped on the ice. Annoying giggling filled their eyes. Maki’s expression turned stormy. 

“Do you wanna die-??” She demanded Kokichi, who was doubled over laughing at her. Rantaro sighed. Even like this, she was adorable. Rantaro got up carefully, helping Maki up, who was focused on glaring at Kokichi. 

“Hey, Maki?” Rantaro whispered and she turned to face him. He pressed forward, kissing her again. Maki swore she felt sparks flying between their lips, every other thought melting. 

Rantaro pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. “Does this mean you’ll date me?” He asked. Maki stared into his eyes. He looked so hopeful, yet there was a tinge of insecurity. She wanted to date him- he was incredible.

“Yes..” She whispered back. The smile that appeared on his face made her heart flutter. Rantaro kissed her again, quickly, possibly out of excitement. 

The snow fell around the couple as they held hands, all that mattered was the two of them. Rantaro was so lucky that such an amazing girl wanted to date him, her heart warm. All the worries and fears he felt at the beginning felt silly and so old. 

The past didn’t matter. 

What mattered was the two of them, loving and together in the present. Rantaro placed a kiss to her cheek. One thought running through his head.

I’m in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk how to write endings either  
> thanks for reading  
> please give kudos, comments on other rarepairs or stuff idk!!!!have a good day/night!!


End file.
